1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a device and method of transferring data sensed by an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state imaging device such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor converts a photoelectric converted signal into a digital signal in a unit pixel of a pixel array connected to a column line in units of column lines, stores the converted digital signal in a memory, and transfers the stored memory signal to a signal processing device.
Recently, a column pitch is smaller in arrangement between column lines of the solid state imaging device, and the unit pixel is arranged in the smaller column pitch.